


Redkayser x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Redkayser x AvivaSofia

Red woke up beside his wife. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, then carefully extracted his hand from beneath the sleepy creature. She was so cute when she was still asleep, her breath just audible in the silent bedroom. Once his hand was free, Red slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, his morning wood a product of not horniness, but rather the need to pee. Once he finished, he strolled back into the bedroom, where Aviva was just waking up, missing her big spoon's strong, familiar arms around her. She stretched and yawned, then rubbed her eyes. Dressed in only an oversize tee and her underwear, she always looked cute when she woke up too, even with the bedhead. Red found it endearing, and had gotten used to these precious, quiet mornings. She smiled at him after her vision had cleared.  
"Morning, honey."  
Red smiled back, but said nothing. He carried his wife downstairs, where he set her down gently and got to work on breakfast. Watching him cook was always an adventure, as Red seemed to dance around the kitchen, gracefully getting all the ingredients for pancakes that morning. Flour, milk, egg, butter, baking powder, and sugar appeared on the counter one by one as he waltzed across the tile. He grabbed a bowl, measuring cup, and measuring spoon from one of the cabinets and returned to the array of ingredients. Red mixed them all together, humming a little tune called Under the Bridge quietly as he worked. Aviva was certain he knew the words, but she had never heard him actually sing the song. The stovetop tic tic ticked until finally igniting with a whoosh. He sprayed the pan quickly before waiting for it to heat up. Once it was hot enough, he poured the mixture into the pan with a sizzle. After a few minutes, he flipped it over, pushing it to the side and adding another dollop of the mixture to the pan. The first one had browned nicely, so he placed it on a plate, added a bit of butter to the top and a drizzle of syrup, and handed the plate to Aviva.  
"Thanks! Looks great," she gushed.  
She took a deep breath, letting the fresh scent waft towards her. She sighed dreamily. This was the life. Red was fantastic at basically everything having to with food. He could cook, he could bake, he could even barbecue. Aviva recalled last summer, when they had hosted a cookout. Red had been so excited about cooking for so many people he could hardly stand it. They had invited a lot of friends from Discord, TikTok, Twitch, and the like, including DL, Napkin, Mads, Wham, Keyora, Marko, and many others. One of Red's many prides of the estate was the vast, 5 acre patch of land he called his backyard. Sure, upkeep was expensive, especially the lawn mowing, and he was DEFINITELY not mowing that himself, but it was worth it for the time he spent there. There was a greenhouse full of many kinds of vegetables and fruits that rotated throughout the seasonal changes. There was an Olympic-sized swimming pool complete with a hot tub on the side. But most importantly, there was plenty of land for Aviva and Red's four doggies to roam free. Their names were Kai, Goldie, Harlow, and Frankie. They would always come back to the house before dark though. They also had a cat which they named Cap. Cap the Kitty. Cap was a little chunky, but otherwise healthy, although one wouldn't be able to tell from the sheer laziness of his majesty. He spent nearly every waking moment near one of the open blinds, moving only once the sunlight had moved off of his fluffy belly. The only other places he was seen were by the food bowl or asleep on Aviva's pillow, usually when she was about to go to bed. Aviva liked to say that Cap was just trying to keep her pillow warm for her. Then she'd cough, because some of Cap's hair had gotten into her mouth.  
But right now, Aviva's mouth was full of light, fluffy, delicious pancakes. Red had finally finished making all of them. He always made too many of them, so their fridge was always stocked with leftovers. They ate breakfast quietly, in the comfort of each other's company. After they were all done, Aviva packed the remaining pancakes into a tupperware and put them away in the fridge. Now that they were full, it was time to watch some movies. It was Red's turn to pick the movie. Red had always been a sucker for comedy and dramas, so that day he picked American Beauty. She was a sucker for TV shows, so usually they'd end up binging a few episodes of some series, even if they'd already finished it. Red could never complain about that though, since this was the sixth time they would be watching American Beauty. As the first words came out the speakers, "My name is Lester Burnham...", Aviva let out a breathy sigh. It was going to be a fun two hours...  
Finally, the film ended, with Red nodding in satisfaction. Aviva nodded too as the credits rolled.  
"Why do we always end up watching this movie, Red?" She asked, intrigued.  
He shrugged.  
She shrugged back, heaving herself off the couch and heading to the kitchen. He followed suit. She sat down at the counter, and he grabbed a couple glasses and poured a bit of red wine for both of them. They both finished their glasses, then he slid his stool closer to her, taking her hands and looking into her hazel eyes. She seemed a bit confused by it, but she could see in his eyes his intentions were pure. Red matched her gaze and remembered falling in love with her, and how their journey to marriage had been a rocky, wild one but one that he was so, so glad he had taken. It had all started from just being a mod in her Twitch chat and Discord, but the two had found a connection somehow. It seemed so random at the time, but maybe it made more sense than he had thought at first. The two had similar tastes in many things, film, food, and just general lifestyles. And their marriage had come along far easier than they had ever thought possible. He could still vividly remember her gracefully gliding down the aisle, in her beautiful white dress, her face full of joy and just barely obscured by the veil.  
Taking that memory with him, he kissed her now. She seemed even more surprised at first, then kissed him back. His feelings seemed to cross into her as their lips touched, gently. She embraced him, and he took her in his arms, and carried her back up the stairs to their bedroom. He hadn't said anything at all so far, but maybe words weren't needed. She smiled. She could feel his love in his actions, and he didn't need to say a thing.


End file.
